


今日或不再

by 3O55



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3O55/pseuds/3O55
Summary: “再见，尼禄。”他最后说。他没有作出承诺，因为当人们无法信守承诺的时候，他们最好就不要作出它。
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Kudos: 7





	今日或不再

在西德看来，加雷马是一个腐败的国家。它的街道充斥着融雪的污水，其地区的土地上布满了坑洼，就像该国遭受了特别严重的疮痍之苦。但是，如果再往北步行几个街区，就可以瞥见皇宫闪烁着光辉的辉煌尖顶，而著名的魔导院的穹顶则在靠近山麓的更远处，覆盖着厚重的白雪。

他回想着自己在祖国的最后一天，就和大部分时候一样，没有任何值得记忆的闪光，都是些困惑和无措。他原本想着，也许在魔导学院的毕业晚会上可以再见到自己的父亲一次，但是这个期望并没有实现。当同伴们纷纷站起来准备滑入舞池，他窘迫地意识到，自己并不属于这里。

我可以去邀请尼禄，他在溜出大厅的时候想到。西德放任自己花了几秒钟想象尼禄的脸上会有怎样的表情，这个想法短暂地取悦了他。有人在这个时候出声叫他，是莉维亚。她看起来有什么话想说，西德想，我不能让女士主动提出跳舞。

当他牵着莉维亚旋转到一对年轻人对面，她突然说：

“我看到，一些军队的年轻同僚在摆弄一种小玩意儿。”

“小玩意？”西德问。

“这所学校里不会有第二个人用魔导技术做玩具兵了，西德。”

“我想是吧。”西德困惑地承认，眨了眨眼，试图对莉维亚笑一笑，并且笨拙地解释说，他觉得年轻的军官喜欢摆弄魔导兵，就算是模型，这也并没有什么不好。

“也许吧。”他的舞伴厌倦地答道。

当西德的两只脚终于如愿以偿站在首都飘着雪的街道上，他禁不住深深吸了一口冷飕飕的空气。他在河边找了一个坐的地方，再一次眺望着那些尖锐的穹顶，还有那些单薄的、银灰色的雪花，它们迎着沉重的暮色斜斜地飘落。加雷马的首都坐落在重叠的雪山之中，黄昏的光影总是缓慢地一步一步到来，一点一点地把皇都和魔导院锋利的尖顶染上血红色，并把那血光投射在河面上。

西德注视着那个景象，被它的威仪所俘获，不禁屏住呼吸。直到西边的最后一寸天空也归于暗淡，街上的窗户里逐渐亮起灯光，他才叹着气，站起来顺着原路走回学院，去寻找米诺斯。在他永远离开这个国家之前，他还有一瓶秘藏的酒要与这位好友分享。

“这可真是意外之喜——加隆德。”熟悉的声音在背后讥笑，西德转过头对上了尼禄笑嘻嘻的表情。他穿着平时那件长外套，看样子，他甚至并没有去参加毕业晚会。

他扭回头。“闭嘴。”

“晚会王子，你的舞伴呢？让我猜猜——不会是新式飞行引擎吧，还是你的破烂水壶？”

“闭嘴吧，尼禄。我并不是为了去跳舞……”西德收住嘴，感到这一天荒唐又可笑，他怎么会不知不觉向尼禄吐露对父亲的想念？尼禄并不了解他的父亲，他只会嘲笑自己，并以他一贯喜欢的方式抨击。“……我和莉维亚跳了舞。”

尼禄的反应慢了一拍，他先是不可置信地停顿了一下，接着在西德身后爆发出一连串大笑。“你不是开玩笑，加隆德，你和莉维亚跳了舞。”

他一边笑一边抽气，最后干脆坐在了长满杂草的河滩上，仍然止不住他的笑声。

“我和她跳了舞，但是她并不高兴，事情就是这样。”

事情就是这样。

西德走过去，在尼禄旁边坐下来，但是并不想去看他，只是盯着泛起波纹的水面在夜晚里浮动起灯火琐碎的光亮。他不禁想起一些过去，一些他与父亲度过的、除了他再也没有人会知道、也永远不会知道的瞬间。用手抱着膝盖，西德沉浸在这静默里，放任自己被逝去的温情所淹没。

过了一会，什么东西被尼禄丢到他的头顶，他用手拍下来，是撕碎的草叶，于是他转过头去瞪着他。

“得了，天才。”尼禄说，他的语气突然少见地变得认真了，但是夜色太昏暗，西德看不清他的表情。“听我说，莉维亚有想要的舞伴，他今晚并不在学院。”

“我从没听说过莉维亚有一位恋人，尼禄。如果你想戏弄我——”

“除了你这个呆子，高年级生几乎人人知道，她想要的舞伴只有盖乌斯阁下一个人。现在收起你的丧气脸，别像条落水狗。”

“原来她想和敬重的长辈跳这支舞……”西德说，并且再一次听到尼禄的嗤笑。比起莉维亚的事，他的惊讶更多是来自于他意识到，不管是否真正触及了他忧郁的源头，但尼禄试图安慰他。

“……谢谢你。”西德扭回头，目光钉在水面上。

“这是哪一出？”

“什么哪一出？”

“你在谢谢我。”

“嗯……呃，是啊，我在感谢你，不行吗？”

尼禄不笑了，他们两个安静了一会儿，一起盯着不断起皱的水面，还有那些低垂云幕的星影。一个奇异的、陌生的冲动突然在他的身体里膨胀，挤压着他的胃，他张开嘴，那冲动就明晰了，在两片嘴唇间变为话语：

“我想，你可以试试向盖乌斯阁下推荐自己。”

像是被打了一拳，尼禄立刻转过身，吓得西德往边上挪了一块。“原来你是想和我说这个。”他冷笑着，“你很清楚，那是属于你的位子。我不需要，加隆德，和你的阁下一起见鬼去吧。”他咆哮着从草地上站起来，一脚踢开泥泞里揉碎的草叶，转身走了。

他并不知道，天亮之前，我就会向南穿越国境，我将永远不会回到这片土地。西德想。一种莫名的、亲近的、对蒙在鼓里的尼禄的爱怜进入了他的心灵。尼禄越走越快，他跟在后面追赶他，终于在他走回魔导院之前抓住了他的手臂。“你还要干嘛？”尼禄怒气冲冲地吼道。

西德松开手。“我是认真的，尼禄。”他说，声音回荡在寒冷的、空荡荡的街道上。远行的秘密在他的心里激荡，他觉得轻飘飘的，并且心潮起伏，英勇，坚定，一往无前。他突然迫不及待要离开这个地方，像一片轻薄的雪花，随着席卷而过的风飘落到这世界前所未见的其他地方去。

尼禄的嘴角抽动了一下，好像有阵痛席卷而过。“你当然是认真的。”

“我很确信你会得到他的赏识。”

“我们都清楚这个位子是谁的，加隆德。”

“每个人都有他自己的选择。” 

尼禄不笑了，他眯起眼睛。

“你有什么瞒着我，加隆德？”

他不说话，尼禄瞪着他，用手紧紧揪着他的外套不放。他们就这样相互僵持着。就在西德以为他要这样一直抓着自己直到早上的时候，他慢慢松开了手。

“好吧，”尼禄慢慢地说，声音平静，若无其事。“你想怎么着就怎么着吧，加隆德。”

西德对他挥挥手。突然之间，尼禄往他站的方向的方向迈了一大步，西德惊讶地抽了口气。他们两个贴得太近，鼻尖几乎就要碰上了。

“明天见。”尼禄一个字，一个字地说。他温热的呼吸喷在西德的嘴唇上，像是燃烧着的枞木。西德的脑子里突然冒出一些高年级生间流传的关于实验室壁橱暧昧不明的闲话，关于夜晚盥洗室的响动，以及树荫下慌张笨拙的接吻。它们很快被他抛开了。在夜色里，在朦胧的雪影下，尼禄的眼睛专注而紧张，隐含狂热，它们打量着他，探究他，分析他，就像他对待他那些破枪烂炮那样。事实上，西德从没见过他的眼睛像今晚这样专注、这样紧张、这样狂热。

“再见，尼禄。”

他最后说。他没有作出承诺，因为当人们无法信守承诺的时候，他们最好就不要作出它。

FIN


End file.
